<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Of A Kind by AsagiStilinski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344860">Two Of A Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski'>AsagiStilinski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI Spooky Week 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Bisexuality, Body Image, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Drag Queen Viktor Nikiforov, Drag Queens, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nurse Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, YOI Spooky Week, although it's barely mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri Katsuki has the biggest problem a bisexual could have: He had a major crush on <i>both</i> of his neighbors, handsome and charming Viktor Nikiforov, and his roommate, gorgeous and sweet Aria Mor</p>
<p>Now that Halloween is around the corner though, a new problem has arisen- getting a good costume, and by some interesting twist of fate, that costume may just lead to Yuri making a decision on the two..... or rather finding out the truth about the "two" to begin with</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI Spooky Week 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Of A Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day six of YOI spooky week- "Masquerade"</p>
<p>I need more drag!Viktor in my life</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri often wondered why and how he kept getting himself into these messes</p>
<p>He had only lived in this building for about a month, but already he had somehow gotten himself involved in the complex's Halloween party, hosted by the sweet- if a bit touchy- Swiss man downstairs</p>
<p>He had tried to decline- he had tried <i>hard</i>- but to no avail, Chris had made it evident that if Yuri didn't show up at the party then Chris would just bring the party to Yuri and Yuri definitely didn't like the sound of that, no matter how well meaning</p>
<p>He wasn't good with parties- especially not costume parties, or, "high fashion masquerades" as Chris seemed to call them</p>
<p>He was shy and quiet, he didn't do well with people, he didn't know how to dance and was too self-concious to socialize, he never drank because he knew what alcohol did to him- and it was never pretty- and as far as costumes went...</p>
<p>The very idea made his stomach flip-flop</p>
<p>Yuri had never liked comedic costumes like human ketchup bottles or celebrity parodies, and he had never been able to fit right into costumes that were supposed to make him look attractive, even artificially so, that left a pretty small range of costumes to deal with and he always felt embarrassed wearing them because he always managed to somehow make them look boring or ill-fitting or sometimes a sad combination of both</p>
<p>He didn't want his first impression on the apartment complex at large to be <i>that</i></p>
<p>Hell, he didn't want to make an impression on the complex to begin with, but...</p>
<p>"Are you ok?"</p>
<p>Jolting, Yuri turned his attention upwards to the drop dead gorgeous woman standing in front of him, only then having noticed that he had been sitting on the steps of the building moping for far longer than he ever intended</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, um, I'm alright, s-sorry, I'm in your way aren't I?" he stuttered, quickly jumping to his feet</p>
<p>"Oh no no, it's fine, you're fine, I promise," the woman smiled back pleasantly</p>
<p>God, she was so <i>beautifull</i>....</p>
<p>Long silver hair, bright blue eyes, soft features and an hour-glass figure... Yuri didn't know how to function around pretty people, he never had, that was part of his problem, no doubt half the issue with the party woes as the great majority of his neighbors were beautifull too, including Chris, Viktor Nikiforov- the roommate of the woman in front of him- and the beauty herself, Aria Mor</p>
<p>He had met both Aria and Viktor a couple of times each and he wasn't sure who was prettier, to be honest</p>
<p>They both had silver hair and blue eyes and Russian accents, but where Viktor's was thick and harsh- giving Yuri a strange sense of ease and intrigue- Aria's was softer and not as pronounced, carrying in her voice like a melody and making Yuri shiver</p>
<p>"What are you doing out here sitting on the steps? Aren't you cold?" she asked with concern, head tilting</p>
<p>"No I'm fine... aren't <i>you</i> cold?" he returned with a raised eyebrow</p>
<p>Yuri was wearing a sweater, but Aria was in a sleeveless sequin dress</p>
<p>Not for the first time he wondered what she did for a living, always getting home late at night or early in the morning and dressed to the nines, he wondered if she was a performer of some sort, like a lounge singer maybe</p>
<p>"Honey I'm Russian, I don't <i>get</i> cold," Aria chuckled back, her expression soft as she took a step closer</p>
<p>"I can't help noticing that you didn't answer my first question though, what are you doing out here? You look sad, did something happen?"</p>
<p>"O-Oh, no no, I just-... it's stupid, it's really stupid," Yuri promised, clearing his throat a little, face slightly red</p>
<p>Aria seemed unconvinced</p>
<p>"Mmm I doubt that it's stupid, come on, won't you please tell me?" she asked with a pout</p>
<p>..Ah.... Yuri had no skills to fight against that...</p>
<p>"It's just... you know Christophe Giacometti right?"</p>
<p>"Chris? Sure, he's a great freind,"</p>
<p>"Then you probably already know... he's throwing a Halloween party, a masquerade, and I just.... he really wants me to attend but...."</p>
<p>"But...?" Aria prompted softly</p>
<p>"But I always have such a hard time with Halloween costumes, they never fit well- the attractive ones anyway- and I always feel so awkward and out of place, I just hate them, wich is a shame really, since I love Halloween and dressing up always <i>sounds</i> like fun, but...."</p>
<p>"Hm, yes I can certainly see how that would put a damper on your evening," Aria mused, moving to settle down next to Yuri on the step</p>
<p>"Why don't you let me make something for you? I'm a pretty good seamstress, I'd be more than happy to craft something up,"</p>
<p>"Like a commission?"</p>
<p>"Sure, do you have anything in mind?"</p>
<p>Ah.... Yuri hadn't seen that coming....</p>
<p>"Um... no... not really...."</p>
<p>"Well how about a favorite charector? In all of fiction, who makes you feel the most confident and comfortable with yourself?"</p>
<p>Confident and sure of himself.... only one really came to mind, but...</p>
<p>"Supergirl," he replied with a slight huff, as though the very idea was pure nonsense</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Ok, Supergirl it is,"</p>
<p>"W-Wait... what!?"</p>
<p>"I bet I could make a great Supergirl costume, it sounds like fun!"</p>
<p>"W-W-Wait a minute!! I can't go as Supergirl!!"</p>
<p>"Why not?" Aria pouted, tilting her head, as though legitimately confused by Yuri's protests</p>
<p>"B-Because she's a girl!"</p>
<p>Ah... Aria looked a little peeved at that excuse</p>
<p>"<i>So</i>?"</p>
<p>"S-So... I.... I don't.. have the body type for that," Yuri muttered back quietly, completely deflating</p>
<p>"Oh.. is that your only concern?"</p>
<p>She said "only" awfully casually, but Yuri nodded his confirmation, looking down at the ground</p>
<p>"Well don't worry about that, I can help you with that too,"</p>
<p>"Huh? But... how...?"</p>
<p>"Just leave that to me, you do trust me, don't you Yuri?"</p>
<p>Yuri swallowed, his face slightly red</p>
<p>"Y-Yes..... yes I do-"</p>
<p>"Great then! I'll get to work on it as soon as I've had some sleep, this sounds like fun! We can go together, what do you say Yuri?"</p>
<p>"S-Sure?" Yuri squeaked back, his heart jumping into his throat</p>
<p>"Great, I'll see you soon then Yuri, and come inside before you catch a cold~"</p>
<p>And just like that she was gone, prompting Yuri to blink in utter confusion</p>
<p>.......What just happened?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yuri!! Look what I picked up!!"</p>
<p>Turning in the hallway, Yuri's heart jumped up into a pounding beat, watching the most beautifull man he'd ever seen run across the hallway and present Yuri with a bag from <i>C'est La Vie Fabrics</i></p>
<p>"H-Hi Viktor, um... what's this...?"</p>
<p>"See for yourself," Viktor winked back</p>
<p>With only moderate hesitation, Yuri looked inside the bag, eyes wide as he started to sift through the small piles of blue and red fabric, quickly jerking his head up to look into Viktor's bright, excited eyes</p>
<p>"Is this for my costume?"</p>
<p>"That's right!"</p>
<p>Oh, Aria must have sent Viktor to buy the fabric for her, or maybe just pick it up after she ordered it online, it <i>was</i> afternoon after all, maybe she was sleeping...</p>
<p>"How much was it? Let me pay you back," he said quickly, reaching for his wallet</p>
<p>The fabric looked expensive, he didn't want Aria- or Viktor, for that matter- to be out that kind of money for any length of time, even though the commission wasn't done yet-</p>
<p>"Oh no no no, there will be none of that," Viktor insisted, snatching the bag out from under Yuri's hand</p>
<p>"I won't be accepting any payments,"</p>
<p>Yuri blinked, pouting a little</p>
<p>"Are.... you sure...?"</p>
<p>"Completely positive," Viktor promised with a soft smile, he must not want to get involved in Aria's business affairs by accepting money for her, or maybe she explicitly told him not to accept any money until after the commission was completely finished</p>
<p>In either case, Yuri could understand</p>
<p>"A-Alright... if you're sure then,"</p>
<p>"I am," Viktor hummed back</p>
<p>"Now I have to get this on the sewing machine, Halloween is only a few days away after all," he winked again</p>
<p>"O-Ofcourse! See you later Viktor, and thank you again!"</p>
<p>Viktor responded by blowing a kiss, and Yuri felt like an arrow had just shot through his heart</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Typically, Yuri didn't get home late, his shifts tended to be during the day, but every now and then he covered for someone and found himself slinking home in the wee hours of the morning, running into Aria in the process- wich was how they met to begin with</p>
<p>Today was one of those times</p>
<p>"Long night?" he guessed as he approached the building, spotting Aria in the midst of taking her heels off</p>
<p>"A bit, I covered for someone else so I've been on my feet <i>far</i> longer than I'm used to,"</p>
<p>"What a coincidence, I've got the same story," Yuri mused with a small smile</p>
<p>"Although atleast I had the virtue of comfortable shoes,"</p>
<p>Aria let out a laugh, bright and sweet, like jingle bells chiming in the early morning light</p>
<p>"True, I love the aesthetic of heels but I have to admit, sometimes I wish I could work in nurse's shoes,"</p>
<p>Yuri would have to remember to ask soon what Aria did for a living, but taking a look at her tired face lit up by the soft rays of dawn, only one thing was coming to mind</p>
<p>"Um... do you want to get some breakfast?" he blurted out, clearly taking her by surprise</p>
<p>"I-I mean, I don't know about you but it's been ages since I had anything to eat and-"</p>
<p>"You really wouldn't mind going out with me like this?" she asked quietly, taking Yuri by surprise</p>
<p>Why would she even ask that? Did she really think that she looked so tired that Yuri wouldn't want to be seen with her or something...?</p>
<p>"...Why wouldn't I? You're beautifull,"</p>
<p>Aria looked like she was going to cry, and Yuri was left with the bitter question of who or what had ever made her believe that she wouldn't want to be seen with people just because she was tired</p>
<p>"Then let's go," she offered quickly, putting her shoes back on and holding out her hand</p>
<p>"Ok, but just one more thing," Yuri insisted, stepping out of his shoes and taking a step back against the cold concrete, gesturing for Aria to step into his shoes instead</p>
<p>"You may not be able to work in nurse's shoes, but you can atleast have breakfast in them,"</p>
<p>Yuri swore he had never seen anyone smile so brightly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yuri!! Look who just got back from the groomer!"</p>
<p>Turning away from his mail collection, Yuri beamed brightly down at Makkachin, Viktor's dog, as she trotted towards him, freshly groomed and even sporting an adorable Halloween themed bandanna</p>
<p>"Well don't you look snazzy?" he cooed, bending down to scratch behind the poodle's ears with enthusiasm</p>
<p>Makkachin soaked it up, tail wagging and tongue lolling out happily as she rubbed her head against Yuri's leg</p>
<p>"She looks all ready for Chris's party,"</p>
<p>"She really does, I'd take her with me but alas, I already have a date,"</p>
<p>For reasons he couldn't understand, Yuri felt incredibly sad by Viktor's proclamation, his shoulders sagging a little</p>
<p>"You do?"</p>
<p>"Well ofcourse I do silly," Viktor chuckled, starting for the stairs</p>
<p>"And I expect to see him later tonight," he added with a wink, heading up the stairs and leaving Yuri alone to simmer over those thoughts</p>
<p>It was crazy, really, Yuri and Aria were going to the party together, they were.... kind of sort of dates, right? So then why would he be upset about Viktor dating someone too? It didn't make sense, but then again, Yuri supposed emotions rarely did</p>
<p>He tried to shake off the lousy feelings this had brought up, tried to carry on with his afternoon with the knowledge that he would be seeing Aria soon and getting beautified for the party, but he just couldn't shake how rotten he felt about the idea of Viktor having any other date but him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yuri!!! Good to see you!!"</p>
<p>Admittedly, Yuri was a little surprised when Viktor opened the door, beaming like a ray of sunshine, as per usual</p>
<p>"Um, good to see you too Viktor," he replied awkwardly, unable to stop himself from looking over Viktor's shoulder, wondering where Aria was</p>
<p>"The party is only in a couple of hours, so we had better get started,"</p>
<p>"We..?"</p>
<p>Was.... Viktor going to help too?</p>
<p>"Yeah! You certainly can't expect to do this by yourself," he winked playfully, not waiting for Yuri to give even a word of understanding before grabbing the brunette's hand and yanking him into the apartment</p>
<p>It was Yuri's first time seeing their apartment, now that he thought about it, and it was..... very strangely <i>empty</i></p>
<p>He had expected for Aria's half of the apartment atleast to be as flamboyant and unique as she was, or atleast show some signs that people were living here, but it looked picturesque- far too much so, it looked the kind of picturesque that you would find in a magazine, the kind that was always criticized for looking so immaculate that it was clear that no one actually lived in the place</p>
<p>It didn't fit with his image of Viktor, but it <i>certainly</i> didn't fit with his image of Aria</p>
<p>A small <i>Borf!!</i> pulled Yuri from his thoughts, a smile on his face as he leaned down to joyfully pet the pup</p>
<p>"Makka, are you trying to steal my date?" Viktor teased, earning a second <i>Borf!</i> in exchange</p>
<p>...<i>Viktor's</i> date...?</p>
<p>...Wasn't he <i>Aria's</i> date?</p>
<p>"SO! I admit, I'm not usually much of a TV watcher," he mused, gesturing for Yuri to follow him through the apartment and into the bedroom in the back</p>
<p>It looked as bland and unloved as the rest of the apartment, even the vanity in the corner was so organized and clean that it didn't look quite real</p>
<p>"I wanted to figure out though, who would be best suited to be Supergirl's date, and I have to admit I really enjoy the show! Now obviously my first choice was Lena but she doesn't make for a very astounding costume," he mused, gently but firmly plopping Yuri down onto the bench at the vanity</p>
<p>"BUT then I watched one of those crossovers, and guess who I decided on?"</p>
<p>"Um... who?" Yuri asked with mild confusion, still a little caught off guard by Viktor's assessment as the one to be taking Yuri to the party</p>
<p>"The Scarlet Knight herself, Batwoman! She and Supergirl have so much chemistry!!! They're such great gays, I can't wait to see them together in the future!"</p>
<p>Yuri winced at that, sooner or later he was going to have to break the news to Viktor that Kate Kane wasn't going to be part of the series anymore, although maybe the new Batwoman would have good chemistry with Kara too....</p>
<p>"You're going as Batwoman?" he repeated, sounding what he believed to be appropriately confused</p>
<p>"Um, yes?" Viktor chuckled back</p>
<p>"Not.. that I'm not thrilled, I am! I just... well... where's Aria?"</p>
<p>Viktor paused, a look of mild confusion on his face</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not going to put on drag until I put on <i>your</i> drag sweetheart, the less time I have to spend tucked the better, besides, I think that suit is going to get rather hot, and no offense but it's going to take alot longer to get you- a complete drag virgin- into costume than it will to get into costume myself,"</p>
<p>For a moment, all was awkwardly silent, and the two exchanged equally perplexed looks</p>
<p>"...Drag?" Yuri finally asked</p>
<p>.................</p>
<p>"Yuri... who do you think Aria is?"</p>
<p>"..Um... your roommate...?"</p>
<p>Immediately, Yuri wished he could take that back, his expression clearly broken up in pain and dissappointment</p>
<p>"Oh... I see..." he mumbled</p>
<p>"Well I'm happy that I pass so well that I fooled you but I'm afraid that Aria isn't even a real <i>female</i>, much less a real <i>person</i>, 'she' is just me in drag, but-"</p>
<p>"Oh thank goodness," Yuri blurted out with a relieved sigh, taking Viktor by clear surprise</p>
<p>"I'm... still your date, right? Even though I made a really stupid mistake?"</p>
<p>"If... you want to be? And it isn't a <i>stupid</i> mistake, it's very innocent and... actually rather <i>sweet</i>, it's nice that you actually think I'm so fishy I could pass for female, I just.... I thought all this time that you <i>knew</i>... I thought.. you wanted <i>all</i> of me..."</p>
<p>"I DO want all of you!" Yuri protested immediately, taking Viktor's hands and squeezing slightly</p>
<p>"I've been crushing on both of you for months and couldn't make up my mind between you, when you invited me as Aria and then you as Viktor said you had a date I thought you both had sort of chosen for me and I was ok with that, but.. if I get to have you both then that's what I want!"</p>
<p>Viktor's expression was purely amazed, completely stunned, before finally giving a small, happy smile, his face crinkling up in happiness as he leaned forward and gave Yuri a tight, very happy hug</p>
<p>"That's what I want too," he breathed</p>
<p>"I want to be your's Yuri, both sides of me,"</p>
<p><i>His</i>...</p>
<p>Yuri's face was as red as Supergirl's cape at this point, but he hugged back eagerly, happy for the affectionate gesture</p>
<p>"Ok, this is good and we will definitely continue this later, but first, drag time!" Viktor smiled, pulling back and looping his fingers with Yuri's</p>
<p>"To start with, I decided to make Supergirl's skirt look, but don't worry, I made it a little bit longer for you so you shouldn't have to tuck, just as long as-"</p>
<p>"Viktor?"</p>
<p>Viktor paused, blinking</p>
<p>"Ah.. yes..?"</p>
<p>Yuri smiled, albeit a bit shyly, and gently pulled Viktor down to deliver a sweet kiss against his lips</p>
<p>"I want everyone at the party to know that we're <i>girlfreinds</i>, whatever it takes,"</p>
<p>The smile on Viktor's face, Yuri swore, shone even brighter than the red sun</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>